A Girl, A Science Whiz, and a Dangerous Situation
by CrystalGalaxyRaven
Summary: Hiro likes the new girl at his school, but how will he work up the courage to tell her? What happens if she likes him back? And who is the new teacher who has a thing for dangerous experiments? Hiro/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow humans! I finally got inspired and decided to write this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I most definitely do _not_ own any Big Hero 6 characters. I only own Luna.**

**Xxx**

Hiro Hamada stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. It had been a month since he and his friends had uncovered the sinister revenge plot of Professor Callaghan, and life since then had been pretty much normal.

Hiro wandered over to his chair at the table, muttering curses when he stubbed his toe on the chair leg in his half-asleep stupor.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Cheerful!" greeted Aunt Cass, turning around from the stove where she'd been cooking. She set a plate of rice, vegetables, and fish in front of him. "How did you sleep?"

Hiro muttered unintelligibly as he stuffed an entire fish in his mouth. He had, in fact, _not_ slept well, and it sure wasn't doing any favors to his attitude toward life.

Aunt Cass burst out laughing—she couldn't help it. Hiro's hair was still sticking out in spiky bed-head tufts, giving it the appearance of cat ears. The fish tail poking out of his mouth completed the image of a grouchy cat. Needless to say, this did not improve Hiro's mood in the slightest.

Mumbling darkly as he hurriedly finished his meal, Hiro wondered why school couldn't start at a later hour—nine o'clock, say. Then, he wouldn't have to get out of bed at this unearthly hour in the morning.

After setting his dishes in the sink—loudly—Hiro retreated to his room to prepare for school.

Upon arriving in his bedroom, he was greeted enthusiastically by Mochi, his cat. Seeing that he was being ignored, Mochi subtly placed himself directly in Hiro's path.

Not paying attention, Hiro squawked as he was knocked off-balanced and fell forward with a thud. He sat up from his prostrate position, groaning. He gingerly felt his limbs to be sure nothing was broken, glaring at Mochi the entire time.

Satisfied that nothing was broken, Hiro resumed his morning routine. It was surprising that the cloud of grouchiness hovering over his head didn't start raining on him.

Suddenly, he stopped cold, staring at his computer. It was still on from the last night when he'd been looking over an assignment. He had a message from his friends. Hiro stood indecisively, torn between curiosity as to what his friends had to say and remaining in his personal storm cloud.

Curiosity won out, so he plopped into his swivel chair and opened the message.

Hiro was greeted by a screenshot of GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred all smiling into the camera. The accompanying message read: _Good morning Hiro! Good luck on the chemistry test!_

Hiro smiled. He had studied well into the night for said test; it was, in fact, the reason for his prior grumpy attitude. It was nice that his friends thought to wish him luck.

On his way out of the room with his backpack, he gave Mochi an affectionate rub on the head, his bad mood having completely vaporized. Mochi, meanwhile, looked on in confusion.

Xxx

As Hiro sauntered into homeroom, he waved to his friends and returned greetings on the way to his seat. Once seated, he snuck a glance at the new girl, Luna, recently transferred from a nearby college. Amazingly, she appeared to be about his age. She had her nose buried in a book, her long, silky hair flopped over her face. So engrossed in the story was she, it appeared that she didn't even seem to notice.

Fred nudged Hiro, grinning. "Checking out the new girl, are we?"

"No!" Hiro yelped, too quickly. He was blushing furiously, and mentally kicking himself for it.

"Um-hum, sure." Fred said, a slight scoff masked in his voice. Trying another approach, he said, "She is pretty, though. You should talk to her."

Hiro was already shaking his head. He'd seen the sly gleam in his friend's eyes; Fred was trying to set him up.

"Are you sure? I think she likes you." Fred wasn't giving up, and he knew that his last statement would catch Hiro's attention. He wasn't mistaken.

Hiro started, surprised. "Are you sure?" He glanced over at Luna, he found that she was indeed looking at him. When their eyes met, she blushed and quickly redirected her attention to her book. Hiro felt his cheeks burning with fresh blush, and ducked his head so Fred and the others couldn't see, pretending to rummage for something in his backpack. He must not have been very convincing, because he could hear Fred laughing quietly.

"Seriously, you should talk to her," Fred said, leaning closer so the others wouldn't hear. "Meet her at lunch or after school or something. I mean, she's reading your favorite book series! How bad could she possibly be?"

Hiro took a closer look at the book Luna was reading. It was a part of the _Keeper of the Lost Cities_ series, his all time favorite series. **(A/N: I highly recommend it—it's amazing, both for young people and adults. If you've read it, comment your favorite shipping!)**

He sighed. Fred obviously wouldn't give up until he agreed to talk to her.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" Hiro exclaimed in exasperated defeat. "_But_," he held up a finger when Fred grinned, "If it doesn't go well, I don't have to do it again."

"Deal!" Fred agreed immediately. "Besides, you know you want to."

Hiro sighed. "Maybe." He glared at Fred, who had his plotting face on. "And don't you _dare_ try anything."

Fred looked up at Hiro, a hurt expression in his face. "I am _wounded_!" He exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest. "I can't believe you think I'd do anything! What makes you think I'd try something?"

"The look on your face." Hiro replied bluntly. "But that's beside the point. Just promise that you won't interfere." He glared sternly until Fred sighed and held up his right hand.

"I hereby swear," Fred rolled his eyes, "that I will not interfere with your conversation with Luna. Happy now?"

Hiro glanced at Fred's lumped-up shoes. "Uncross your toes."

Xxx

**Sooooo, what's your opinion? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think. R&R. Suggestions are welcome!**

**Just fyi, I'll be doing shout-outs for my reviewers. Until the next update; boo-ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm kind of just writing this as it comes to me, so sorry if there's a bit of a wait between chapters. I do try to write quickly. Enjoy the latest installment, and don't forget to review! I live for those. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the characters from Big Hero 6. Sigh…**

**Xxx**

After school, Hiro scoured the halls for Luna. He finally saw her, stashing her stuff in her locker. Hiro made a mental note of its location as he sauntered in what he hoped was a casual fashion in her direction.

"H-hello," he stuttered, suddenly wracked with nerves. Hiro mentally smacked himself—he _never_ stuttered.

Luna looked up, surprised. She had never thought that the super-smart (not to mention _cute_) science whiz boy wanted to talk to _her_, a virtual nobody. She was suddenly very conscience of the fact that she was wearing her sister's shirt and trashy shoes. Why couldn't she have chosen to wear something that didn't make her look like a total slob?

"Hello," she replied, as if she talked to cute boys on a whim every day. (She actually had a horrible case of the butterflies, but she wasn't going to let _him_ see that!) "What brings you here?"

Hiro was stunned by how easily she answered, given that he'd just randomly walked up and started a conversation…um. How did one start a conversation with a girl? Hiro started as he realized that Luna was still waiting for a reply.

"Uh…I wanted to know what you like best about the Keeper of the Lost Cities books," Hiro blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. He was immeasurably relieved that it hadn't been something idiotic.

Luna smiled shyly. "I like all the crush puzzles. Who do you think will end up with whom?" **(A/N: I ship Keefoster.)**

"I'm still deciding," Hiro replied, distractedly. He'd noticed something over Luna's shoulder.

It was Fred and the entire gang.

Xxx

"Hiro?"

Hiro's mind snapped into focus to discover Luna staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He realized that she'd asked him a question. "Sorry—what did you say?"

Luna's mouth quirked upward in the beginnings of a smirk. "I asked which class you have next."

"I have chemistry," replied Hiro, making a face. "There's a test today."

Luna looked stricken. "But I don't know what you guys are studying…"

Hiro raised a hand to pat her shoulder in reassurance, but then thought better of it. "I'm sure the teacher won't count it against you. Professor Selvaggio tends to be more lenient than other teachers. Just make sure you steer clear of Mrs. Sniper, and you'll be fine."

"Mrs. Sniper? Our history teacher?" Luna questioned skeptically.

Hiro nodded sagely. "There's a rumor that last year, every single student who got detention under her watch disappeared, never to be seen again." Luna gasped.

"However," Hiro carried on, smirking at her reaction, "there has never been any proof to back that up, and I happen to know several of the students who were in her class last year—they're all alive and well. They'll tell you that she's just crazy evil—she's always the one who gives us the most homework; no contest."

"Too right!" put in GoGo, nearly scaring the living daylights out of Hiro and Luna as she walked up to them. "Last week, she assigned us three worksheets, a research report, _and_ an oral presentation to finish over the weekend—and that's on top of all our other work!"

Hiro could see Fred a little ways down the hall, leaning against a locker and grinning evilly. Hiro could just kick himself for not make Fred promise to keep the others out of it, too. Oh well—it was done now; he might as well make the most of it.

"Sooooo, are you doing anything later? 'Cause we're all going over to Hiro's house to study tonight," GoGo was pointedly ignoring Hiro's shut-up-right-now-or-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep expression. She continued: "And if none of the parents have a problem with it, we're going to spend the night. You interested?"

By this point, Hiro was blushing so hard that he was sure astronauts could detect a glow coming from his school. The sly smirk on Fred's face coupled with the sidelong glance GoGo was sending him confirmed the fact that they'd planned this in advance. They had, in fact, been planning on studying at Hiro's house after school; the stay-the-night part was new to Hiro.

Luna shot a confused glance at Hiro, but replied, "I'd love to—I just have to check with my mom."

GoGo grinned, and Fred did a victory fist-pump. Hiro's brain was frantically trying to come up with something—anything—to keep Luna from coming. He got nothing.

"Well, let us know if you can come," GoGo said, shooting a triumphant look at Hiro. "Call me if you need a ride."

Honey Lemon walked up, holding a notepad that she'd produced from who knows where. "Here," she said, pulling a slip of paper from its pages. "These are our phone numbers, as well as Hiro's address." She smiled at Luna; Honey Lemon was always extra friendly to new students, and this was no exception.

Wasabi walked up and leaned against a locker. "And, if you're having problems deciding if you want to go," he said, "just know that we're having homemade pizza. Hiro's Aunt Cass runs a cafe, and her food is always the best."

Luna grinned, oblivious to Hiro's discomfort. "I'm sure I'll be able to come. I'll let you know."

Xxx

**Thoughts?**

**I figured there were SO many possibilities with Luna going over to Hiro's house. What will happen? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! (Even I don't know yet, so it'll be a surprise for everyone!)**

**Until next time, my lovely readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Let's start with a huge shout-out to **TheGeekno72 **for my first review! It means so much to me when people take the time out of their day to review my work. Thank you so much for reading, and make sure you smash like. Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

Hiro ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more that it usually did. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. Luna—the cutest girl in school—was actually going to spend the night at his house. She'd called him a few minutes ago to confirm, and he was still reeling from the sound of her soft voice on the phone. He'd actually been so shocked when he heard her that he'd barely managed to finish the conversation without stuttering.

He was stunned by the fact that she'd called him, and not GoGo or Honey Lemon. He was probably reading too much into it—she'd probably called him because it was at his house, and for no other reason. Not because she liked him. Impossible.

Hiro practically jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. _Get it together, Hiro, _he thought to himself, once again running his fingers through his hair self-consciously on his way to the answer the door. _You're going to get a heart attack if you keep this up. _

He looked out the window as his feet carried him the final steps to the entrance. GoGo's car was parked in the driveway. Hiro gulped, wracked with nerves. Luna had mentioned that GoGo was giving her a ride. He turned the doorknob, and prayed that he would live through the night without embarrassing himself.

Hiro took a deep breath, then he pulled the door open.

**Xxx**

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Homework is brutal, but I will **_**try**_** to update at least once a month. **

**Until next time, my lovely readers! :)**


End file.
